


Try Me

by idkxuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Oral Sex, Party, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkxuri/pseuds/idkxuri
Summary: Y/n is at a frat party and ends up encountering one of the most infamous students of her Uni, Kuroo Tetsurou, who invites her to play a game of “Truth or Dare”. She accepts the offer, of course.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	1. Bold Kitten

The house was crowded with unknown people, music playing loud enough to give you a headache, the smell of alcohol and weed invading your nostrils and refusing to leave. Ahh, so that's what a frat party was like. As a freshman, never once had you been to one of those. It’s not like you didn't enjoy the idea of it, as a matter of fact, that was probably the part of college you were the most excited to experience. Now, there you were, at the famous "social gathering" organized by the Alpha Delta Gamma fraternity every start of a new semester.

"Where the hell is he?" You muttered to yourself, walking through the huge house and trying to avoid being crushed by the people drinking and dancing. It was hot as hell inside, you were already starting to sweat and regret putting on that stupid leather jacket. You walked around desperately trying to find Yamamoto, the guy who invited you there. Sure, he was a bit awkward during your interactions, but nonetheless, a good guy. You both had met on one of your classes that he entered by mistake and looked so lost you just had to help the poor boy. He was so embarrassed you approached him first that he could barely tell you the actual class he should be attending; so, you took the liberty to look at the schedule he had in hands, recognizing the name printed on paper and you instructed him on how to get there. What you didn't expect was for him to actually ask for your number. You gave it to him anyways, since it wouldn't hurt to make some new friends, right?

That was about two weeks ago. You guys texted quite frequently and had some classes together, and after getting through Taketora's "shy" phase, he was fun and energetic, something both of you had in common. He said you couldn't miss the party he and a couple of friends from his fraternity were throwing, so you agreed to his invitation. You never imagined he would be part of the infamous ADG.

You explored the place, finally finding the kitchen to pour yourself a drink, or else you wouldn't be able to handle staying there until you found your friend.

"Y/n! You really came!" you turned around, now with a cup of what seemed like Everclear punch in hands, to see the familiar face of Yamamoto.

"Of course I came! Why the hell didn't you tell me that you're in Alpha Delta Gamma, dude!?" you laughed and greeted him with a hug, which, as always, made him blush. "But seriously, this is crazy! I thought I had been to crazy parties in high school, but this is totally different. How many people are even in here? This has to be at least half of campus." you continued, taking a big sip of your cup, feeling your muscles almost instantly relax. Both of you walked as he guided you to what seemed the backyard of the place.

"I know right! Apparently one of my high school friends is famous around Uni, and since he moved here shit has been crazier than ever!" he chuckles as you both stop moving, the man beside you looking as if he was searching for someone. "There they are! I'll introduce you to some friends I went to school with, Y/N!" He started moving again, heading in the direction of a group of people standing near a pool.

"Hey guys, this is the girl I was talking about earlier, the one I invited. Come on, introduce yourselves!" Taketora made space for both of you in the circle of people, waiting for his friends to speak.

"Oya oya oya, Yamamoto can actually talk to girls now? They grow up so fast!" a tall boy with weird black hair said, wiping a fake tear off his face. A much smaller person elbowed him in the ribs and started talking.

"Shut up, Kuroo! Don't scare the freshman right off the bat!" he fixed his clothes before continuing. "I'm Yaku Morisuke, the only sane person in this house besides Kai".

"Sup', I'm Kai Nobuyuki" said the boy with a shaved head, while giving you a smile.

"Umm, hi, I’m Y/N L/N" You smile back, waving shyly with the hand that wasn't holding your cup.

A bunch of other people continued the introductions, girls and boys telling you their names and talking between themselves. There were way too many people in there, so you didn't mind remembering all of their names. The conversation continued among them, while you stood there mostly listening, drinking from your cup, and sometimes making a comment or another. You usually were more talkative than that, but since all of them already knew each other, it was a bit hard for you to fit in.

"Sooo… Y/N", the man you assumed was Kuroo, based on the conversation earlier, interrupted while directing his gaze to you, bringing the attention of everyone else along with his. Your first impression of him was that there was no way someone was allowed to look that good. Okay, his hair might be a little odd, but it just added to his charm. He wore a simple black shirt, that fit tightly on his muscular biceps and torso, the V-neck and short sleeves attracting your eyes. The black skinny jeans hugged his thighs perfectly, and the chains dangling from them gave him sort of a "bad boy" appearance. "You ever played truth or dare?" he smirked. You had no idea why he was asking you specifically but decided play along.

"Of course! Who hasn't?" you took a swig of your drink, finally finishing it.

"Oh no, I don't think you get it. He's talking about **_real_** truth or dare." A girl you couldn't remember the name said while chuckling lightly. Kuroo moved towards you, slinged one of his arms around your shoulders and continued. "Why don't we play? It's a sort of "starting ritual" for freshman!"

You were never the type to back down from a challenge, and that was exactly what he made it seem like. "Sure, why not?" You freed yourself from Kuroo's embrace and started confidently heading inside the house, even if you barely knew the place. "Let’s go, we can't spin a bottle on grass, can we?" You turned around, smirking, and challenging him back. The rest of the group followed you in.

Everyone was now sitting down on the floor with a beer bottle in the middle of the circle. The girl from earlier started to explain. "So, here's how it goes: a random person will start by spinning the bottle, and they'll be the one doing the dare or answering the truth, and the person who the bottle points to will be the one asking truth or dare. Then, after the round is over, the person on the right side of who just finished the dare will spin the bottle again, and so it goes."

"I'll do the honors of starting!" Another boy, this one with black and white hair and eyes that reminded you of an owl, said excitedly. You sat on his right side, but for your luck there was another girl in the middle of the both of you, so you wouldn't be the next spinning the bottle. The boy grabbed the bottle and spun it, using a little too much force, and it landed on Kuroo.

The rooster-haired boy cackled, startling the rest of the group. "Dude, you have such bad luck! What do you choose Bokuto, truth or dare?" He asked, after he stopped laughing, a grin on his face again.

"Dare, of course! What do you take me for, bro?"

"Alright, alright... I'm starting easy. I dare you to spend the rest of the game only on your underwear." You looked over to Bokuto a bit surprised, but they did warn you it was **_real_** truth or dare. He started stripping, a slight pink adorning his cheeks, and the people forming the circle started whistling and laughing while he mockingly flexed and posed only in boxers. You wouldn't lie, it was quite a sight. Yamamoto, who sat on your right, pulled you out of your thoughts about the other boy's body. "Remember the guy I told you about? The one everyone from Uni knows about? That's him, Kuroo. Pray that the bottle doesn't land on him on your turn, I was told he doesn't go easy on freshman." He told you, with an apologetic look on his face.

"Thanks, Yamamoto. However, the game wouldn't be any fun if we were to go easy on each other, right?" You retorted, a smug look on your face. The girl on your left reached for the bottle, it was now her turn. It landed on someone you also didn't know the name, and she chose truth. "From the people playing right now, who would you rather have a one-night stand with?" she blushed and thought about it for a bit. During this time, you decided to take your jacket off, it was way too hot and uncomfortable to keep it on now.

You considered yourself as someone good looking, always being praised for your body and facial features, and since you liked dressing up you were popular among boys and girls, even receiving some confessions during high school. Your outfit tonight was one of your favorite looks, it showed off your curves but wasn’t as slutty as some of your other clothes. It was perfect for causing an impression without drawing in too much unwanted attention. Or so you thought. With the jacket now on your lap, you focused on the game again, but not without noticing Kuroo's eyes wandering all over your body while licking his lips. A small smirk appeared on your face, knowing the effect you already had on him. You were more than interested in the boy since he was so attractive, but something about him made you want to play hard to get.

“I would have a one-night stand with Kuroo!” The girl on your side confessed, squealing embarrassed afterwards. The mentioned person didn’t seem bothered, more like he didn’t even care, and it was a normal occurrence for people to want to sleep with him.

“Why is it always him?” Taketora complained and everyone laughed.

“One of these days I’ll tell you my secrets, Yamamoto, don’t you worry.” he responded, and sent a wink to your direction. Why is it that him being cocky was hot instead of annoying to you? You ignored your thoughts and reached for the bottle; it was now your turn. You nervously spun it. Even if you were brave, it was still a bit nerve wracking to have a bunch of unknown people decide what you would be doing or telling them. Before the bottle could stop its trajectory, Yaku spoke. “Oh yeah, freshman have to spin twice, the first one counting as a truth and the second as a dare!” Well, fuck.

“Why didn’t you tell that me beforehand?!” You whined to Yaku while the bottle landed on Kai. The short male put his hands behind his neck and sighed. “Sorry Y/N, that`s part of the rules Kuroo created”. You glared at the boy at fault. You didn’t even mind the change in the game that much, but something about him started to tick you off now. He blew a kiss at your direction, mocking you. You rolled your eyes and gave him a cynical smile, turning now to Kai.

“It’s not like I have a choice, but truth, I guess.”

“Hmm, okay… who’s the most attractive person you’ve seen on the party today, Y/N?”

You instinctively look at Kuroo, locking eyes with him for a second before responding. “Oh, that’s gotta be me, for sure!” Everyone else laughs and Kai takes pity on you, considering that as a valid answer.

Kuroo eyed you attentively while drinking his beer, seeming unsatisfied with how the last round ended. You spun the bottle once more, readying yourself for your dare. As if in slow motion, the object kept spinning, looking as if it were about to stop on a random girl, but on the last second, of course it had to land on him, who was sitting beside her.

“So, kitten, truth or dare?” You really wish you could punch his face right now. But as it was said before, you were not one to back down from a challenge.

“Feel free to give me your worst dare, kitty.” He smirked at the nickname, looking pleased with himself after thinking about what he was going to ask you to do. “I dare you to straddle the second most attractive person on the party, until the end of the game.” He got you there. Everyone’s eyes were at you while you stood up to move towards the person you would be sitting on, after asking Yamamoto to hold your jacket for you. Kuroo opened his arms, in a welcoming motion, a huge grin plastered on his face. You never wanted to slap and kiss someone so badly at the same time before. You flip him off while adjusting yourself in his lap, staying as far away from him as possible in that situation. “Happy now?”

“Oh, you bet.” He always had some sort of comeback, that being part of his charm, you assumed. Your thoughts were interrupted by Bokuto saying that wasn’t really straddling, that you had to be closer to each other. “Don’t bully the freshman bro, or else they won’t come to the parties again!” Kuroo laughed at his friend, the whole group joining him.

“No, no, that’s okay. You said it before, right? That this is **_real_** truth or dare.” You spoke, while moving your body as close as you possibly could to Kuroo’s, any hesitance long gone after listening to Kuroo’s stupid voice. You wrapped your arms around his neck as your chest pressed onto his. “Is this close enough for you, Bokuto?”

“Y-Yeah, that’s good enough I guess?” He answered. “Let’s continue with the game then!” And so, they did, but that wasn’t your main concern at the moment. You weren’t in the most comfortable position, and the hands holding your waist to secure you in place definitely weren’t helping. Kuroo seemed way too pleased with the situation, even if he was caught a bit off guard by the lack of distance between you. “I had a feeling you were the bold type, but this is a surprising turn of events, kitten.” Does he ever get that smug look off of his face?

“Shut up, will you?” You roll your eyes for what feels like the umpteenth time that night. He wasn’t wrong though, not even you thought you had that much courage in you. “I just felt like doing it. Besides, I get the feeling that the other dude wouldn’t stop nagging until I was basically kissing you.”

“Feisty, are we? Don’t forget that I’m a junior and you’re a freshman.” He chuckled; how could a sound be that melodic? “It’s not like I’m complaining, y’know? This is better than I imagined. The hottest girl in the party straddling me is a rather good outcome, in my opinion.”

You arch your eyebrows, feigning surprise at his compliment. You yourself had already said that the the most attractive person there was you. “I’ve got to say, being on top of you is not as bad as I thought it would be either” you say, pulling lightly at the hair on the base of his nape. “By the way, you should focus on the game, your turn is coming up, kitty.”

“Oh, but this is way more interesting than the truth or dare. Also, I think you would enjoy much more if I were the one on top here, Y/N.” He winks at you, pressing his fingers harder on your waist before continuing. “Can someone spin for me, please? My hands are sort of full right now!” He asked the group, putting some distance between you faces and tilting his head to the side so that you weren’t blocking his vision. One of the girls, this one was named Kairi if you weren’t mistaken, spun the bottle for him. It landed on Bokuto; Considering Kuroo made his friend strip on the first round, he was probably fucked.

“YES!” The boy screamed “Truth or dare, buddy?” He looked way too excited to get back on him.

“Dare, duh.” Everyone stared in anticipation at the boy wearing only underwear, waiting for him to decide on what punishment the other would have to comply to. “What was that famous saying like? An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth?” Oh no. This was heading somewhere real unpleasant for you right now. “I dare you to spend the rest of the game only in your underwear, just like me!” Shit.

“Oi, don’t you think that’s a bit unfair to Y/N? She still has to be on his lap for the rest of the game, after all.” Kairi said, and suddenly you considered her you newest best friend.

“Yeah, being on top of someone wearing just boxers wasn’t exactly in my plans tonight, guys.” You comment, trying to lighten the mood and hide your anxiousness.

Kuroo started moving, forcing you off of him. He got up and took his shirt off while you sat on the ground, staring at him incredulously. Is this really happening? He continued to take his clothes off, now only wearing black boxers, and damn, he looked good. It even made you forget the position you found yourself in for a second. He was on the ground again now, arms open, welcoming you once again. “Rules are rules, kitten.” What a dick. Literally and figuratively.

You curse Taketora under your breath for inviting you to this godforsaken party, moving over to sit on top of him for the second time that night, but this time, actually embarrassed to do so. Even if you were extremely attracted to him and weren't contrary to sleeping with hot random people, being surrounded by a crowd while on these circumstances sucked. The game continued, but you were distracted by the body beneath yours once more.

On the same position as before, you now rested your forehead on his shoulder, so you wouldn’t have to maintain eye contact with him. “Cat got you tongue or something?” He whispered near your ear, blowing on it afterwards. You jolt up, shivers running through your spine, your face now dangerously close to his and your hand covering your ear.

“God, you’re annoying! Give me a break, will you?” you say weakly and sigh, closing your eyes and trying to calm yourself down. You open them and look at him, being met with a sight you’re not forgetting so soon. His hair was even wilder than before, some parts sticking to his forehead because of the sweat, his toned and naked chest going up and down in calm motions while his calloused hands grabbed your hips. Weren’t them on your waist the last time? You could feel the bulge on his boxers getting bigger, now being aware at how lustful his touches and gaze were. He wasn’t smirking this time, just staring at you intently, as if trying to memorize every single detail of your image at that moment. Your eyes were hooded, lips wet with saliva and partially open, as if expecting for something to happen. Your arms were tightly wrapped around his neck again, and your nails scratched him softly. You let out a shaky breath, your eyes betraying you and glancing rapidly at his mouth, to then move back to his eyes. “I might annoy you… but you like it, don’t you, kitten?” He licks his lips.

You were brought back to reality when he said that, remembering where you were and why, the game still going on. You didn’t want to let him have his way with you that easily, or else you’d end up being just another girl who desperately wanted to make out with him. That wasn’t untrue but still! You are not anyone out there, you’re Y/N L/N. You also had your ways to rile him up. So, you decided to just smirk at him before pressing your ass down harder, grinding discretely on top of him. You give him a kiss on the corner of his mouth, hoping no one in the group would notice your provocations, and then proceeded to get up from the sitting position and stood in the middle of the circle.

“I’m going to get myself another drink and then I’ll be back, or is that also against the rules?” You asked Yaku, that now looked at you instead of spinning the bottle. He said it was fine, so you moved to leave the place, swaying your hips more than usual, leaving behind a perplexed and turned on Kuroo.

He thought that you would probably be a blushing mess after he said that, since that’s what he usually does to girls. It was obvious you were also flirting with him, but why the hell did he feel you were so slippery? In a moment he felt he had you on the palm of his hands and in the other you were like sand going through his fingers, while the only thing he could do was stay still and watch. He was definitely going to make you regret trying to play him once you came back from the kitchen.


	2. Cat Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You encounter an old friend in the middle of your game of "truth or dare". This party is about to get even more interesting.

You walk hurried steps, already knowing the way to the kitchen. They would complain if you took too long to get back, and Kuroo would make some sort of annoying comment on how you were ‘too embarrassed to stay near him and needed some fresh air’. What an idiot. You roll your eyes at the thought, being squished by a crowd of people dancing near the spot you were playing moments ago. The place your group of friends was located at wasn’t exactly secluded; it was a corner just a few feet away from the living room, where the party was the most vivid. You finally reach your destination on the opposite end of the house, already dreading having to go back through the drunk people hooking up and rubbing their bodies against each other. You’d usually be a part of that group, but you had different plans for tonight. Plans that included your new entertainment, also known as Kuroo.

You search for a cup to fill up, not remembering where you left your last one. Before finding it, you notice the gallon of Everclear punch you once drank from had ended, and it wasn’t even 2AM yet. It was just your luck. You’d have to satisfy yourself with a bottle of beer, even if it tasted like shit. Who actually enjoys Natural Light? Whatever, it would have to do. You open two bottles – knowing you’d finish the first one way too fast for your own good - discarding the metal caps on the nearest trash can, taking a swig at one of them while holding the other with your free hand. You cringe at the taste as you try to avoid colliding with other drunk students also searching for alcohol on the kitchen. You begin your way back, now holding both beverages with only one hand, pulling your cellphone out of your back pocket with the other. You check your messages while bumping lightly at the people grinding on each other, making your way through the impromptu dancefloor. Being distracted by your phone, you don’t notice a tall man appearing suddenly in front of you, causing you to spill beer over his shirt.

“Shit! I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention-” You stop midsentence as you look at the man that had a displeased expression on his face. He looks at you after checking the damage done on his shirt, ready to scream at whoever just ruined his clothes, but stops when he recognizes your surprised face.

“Y/N?”

“Yuuji?”

You both ask at the same time. Oh, now this was finally starting get fun.

“Are you **_serious_**? We haven’t met in like, three months! And the I see you at **_this_** party? You scream at him over the loud music – you couldn’t believe it was actually Terushima in front of you - while reaching out for a hug, carefully avoiding hitting him with the objects you held, smiles on both of your faces. His ruined shirt now forgotten as he hugs you back, hands roaming lower than they should for a so-called ‘friend’. His fingers now rested on your ass; his body dangerously close to yours and your arms placed on his shoulders loosely, hands still full. He moves his mouth closer to your ear, so you could hear him properly.

“You didn’t strike me as the type to frequent ADG’s parties, babe. During high school we stopped going to parties together after our little accident! Didn’t think it was because you wanted to hunt around without me, though.” His tone was silky, the familiarity of his whispers in your ear made you shiver.

“Please, Yuuji, you know me better than that. I always loved a good game of cat-and-mouse, but I just couldn’t do that with you. You actually enjoyed being preyed on, and there’s no fun in hunting when it’s that easy. Besides, you know why we stopped going to parties together, baby, don’t try and play dumb.”

You answer him teasingly, remembering your second and third years of high school. Most of your memories included the blond’s presence, either talking shit and laughing, or your naked bodies entangled with one another on a bed. Terushima was one of your best-friends during that time, and you guys had a relationship of ‘friends with benefits’ that lasted for a year and a half, ending because he moved right after graduating. You, on the other hand, stayed behind in your hometown and took a gap year. Sure, you guys kept in touch during the time you were apart, but it just wasn’t the same. You were planning on reaching out to tell him that you were both in the same town again, even if not at the same college, but with the start of your Uni classes everything went crazy, and you forgot.

He laughs at your comment, grabbing one of the beers out of your hand and sipping it. You took the opportunity to put your phone on your back pocket again and drink along with him.

“Well, you know me, playing games isn’t my specialty. I’m a straightforward guy.” He grins at you before pulling your free hand and leading you out of the agglomeration, so you could have a better talk.

Meanwhile, the truth or dare was still going on and the last person was ending their dare. Kuroo impatiently tapped his fingers on the floor, looking side to side, but no sign of you. No way you had ditched him, right? You were flirting with him as much as he was with you, for god’s sake. You must have gotten lost or something, maybe he should go and search-

“Chill dude, she’ll be back in a few. Quit looking so desperate.” Kai – that sat on his side - said to him, mocking the way the black-haired boy kept glancing over the direction you went a couple of minutes ago.

“I’m **_not_** desperate. It’s just that her turn is coming up and I want to make the freshman suffer. That’s all.” He tries playing it off, like he wasn’t starting to get insecure about your advances towards him, wondering if it was actually his imagination tricking him and you weren’t interested. Fuck, he hadn’t felt that way since that one confession he made to a girl in middle school.

“Sure buddy, and Hina isn’t drooling over your dick in those boxers.” Kai rolls his eyes, referring to the girl that once sat beside you and said she’d have a one-night stand Kuroo. “Also, are you seriously hard? Right now? From some straddling?” Nobuyuki sighs. “I know Y/N’s hot, but last time I checked you had better self-control. You’re acting weird.”

Kuroo huffs out in annoyance, muttering a ‘shut up’ and focusing on the game. Bokuto and Yaku were arguing about the order the game should continue after the first round was over, but something less boring caught his eye a few feet away from where he was sat. You were getting pulled by someone at first, then standing still near the group - not noticing them and starting to talk to the blond man holding your hand.

“Like I said, I’m going straight to the point: do you already have your eyes set on someone tonight? If not, spend the night with me.” Yuuji says as soon as you both stop, still gripping your wrist weakly. “I miss our ‘no strings attached’ setup.”

You watch him speak, the smug smile and lust on his eyes reminding you of something. **_Someone_** , to be more specific. You search for Kuroo, and you spot him throwing daggers at you with his staring. You both make eye contact for a second, and you turn back to Teru, answering him with a way-too-confident smile.

“Sorry baby, I’ve already found someone to play my game of cat-and-mouse. Even if it’s about to become more like a cat-and-cat fight.” You pat him on the shoulder apologetically, even though you know he won’t have any trouble in finding a girl to share his bed with. “But I do need you to make me a favor, TeruTeru.”

“Oh no, that nickname means you have a nasty plan for me.” He smirks. He loves bad ideas and scheming. “You want me to serve as bait for you like old times, right?”

“Exactly! Oh, you know me **_so well_** , TeruTeru!” You poke one of his cheeks, your voice mockingly sweet. You were still aware of Kuroo burning holes through your skull from his intense gazing. All according to plan.

“Anything for you, babe. But give me something in exchange, will you?” His energetic and child-like demeanor making an appearance at the thought of being rewarded. He hadn’t changed a bit since the last time you saw him. He licks his lips, the silver metal ball on his tongue quickly disappearing inside his mouth again. That tongue ring did wonders, you wish everyone had one of those.

“You’ll be playing truth or dare for the rest of the night, so don’t worry. Something interesting is **_bound_** to happen.” You start heading in the group’s direction and Yuuji followed behind. Just like how it used to be during school.

“Hey, people!” You stand next to Kuroo, one hand on your hips and the other on your drink, calling the attention of the players. “I’ve found someone else to participate in our fun time! Meet my high school…” you pause for a second and exchange looks with Yuuji. “friend. Yeah, high school **_friend_** , Terushima Yuuji.”

The blond wants to burst out laughing at your difficulty in describing your relationship with him, but instead he’s satisfied with just wearing his typical smile, not wanting to embarrass you. Not right now, at least.

He analyzes the group, figuring out that the guy you wanted - based on your preferences during school - was probably one of those two dudes just in their underwear.

“Took you long enough to come back, kitten.” Kuroo’s tone is poisonous and he seems extremely displeased with the new addition to the group. “Where you from, blondie? I’ve never seen you around campus before.”

Yup, that was the one you wanted him to help you with, Yuuji thought. You always went for the sassy and narcissistic ones. No wonder you had also slept with him.

“I go to the beauty school a few miles away, and a friend from here invited me to the party. And who are **_you_** , half-naked guy?” He responds, his words jabbing at the older male.

“Kuroo Tetsurou. I’m the one throwing the party, if you care to know.” He gives out a cynical smile while cracking his knuckles. You can’t help but find the situation comic; Kuroo angry at Terushima and the latter one playing his part on your scheme and not giving a single fuck.

“Nah, I don’t. I heard you’re playing truth or dare, can I join?” He says nonchalantly and proceeds to speak to the rest of the group, ignoring a fuming Tetsurou. Yuuji was the perfect person when you wanted to get on people’s nerves - his personality naturally sucked, and he could be even **_worse_** if you asked him to. That’s one of the many reasons you guys mingled so well, besides looking like a literal Greek God.

Everyone kept quiet while they caused their little scene, just amusedly observing the normally laid-back Kuroo stress over some random dude. Only Kai knew what was going on with the boy; since he sat next to him and ended up seeing your little provocation display earlier. But the rest had no idea of what was happening. After Teru asked if he could join, they all agreed to it – Tetsu was against it, but he kept quiet – and opened some space on the circle so he could sit down.

“Don’t forget the rules, Y/N.” Yaku reminded you, a playful glint on his eyes.

“I know, I know.” You move carefully to not step on anyone, looking at Yamamoto and shooting him a reassuring smile. He looked worried about your well-being considering you were in the middle of the drama that the two boys were causing moments ago. Kuroo has his arms crossed this time, as if telling you “You’re not welcome here anymore.”, but you choose to ignore that and sit on his lap anyway. You made yourself comfortable on top of him, giving him a sweet smile, your real intentions hidden behind it. His instincts warned him that you were up to no good, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He relaxes a bit when he feels your feather-like touches on his chest, fingers drawing small circles on him. The beer you once held was left by your side. He avoided your eyes but still placed his palms on your hips, his expression seeming a bit softer. But that wouldn’t last for long.

Terushima sat beside Yamamoto, so there was only a random girl between him and Kuroo. ‘Why didn’t he sit further away from him? He must be doing it on purpose, there’s no other explanation.’ As Kuroo thought that, he closed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, irritation bubbling in his chest once more.

“You feeling okay there, kitty?” You query. He opens his eyes and watches you, and then, he realizes. The look on your face was one of feign worry, but your eyes betrayed you. They showed blatant mischief and pleasure in watching him squirm in reaction to your antics. You guys were both in on it. The ultimate task of making him jealous and displeased. He wouldn’t lie though; it was working out quite well for you. He was way too over his head, letting pent up frustration take over his feelings, when he should just be playing the same game as you were.

Kuroo had spent the last two weeks hearing about you non-stop; Yamamoto had made his first female friend and refused to shut up about it. He described you like some sort of Goddess – gorgeous, kind, funny, outgoing… the praise was endless on his part. If being honest, he was a bit curious about you. Taketora always talked about girls in that way, but the fact that he actually interacted with you piqued his interest. After a week of him gushing about this ‘oh so amazing person’, the black-haired male finally had an opportunity to see you with his own eyes. He was heading to one of his classes on a random day, when he recognized his housemate and a girl cackling on the corridor. Considering Taketora had trouble with girls, it could only be you, the subject of his infinite blabbering.

But somehow, at that moment, he understood a bit of what his friend meant when saying all those compliments. The way you were genuinely laughing, holding onto your stomach - and even snorting a bit - made him stop on his tracks. The atmosphere surrounding you, for some reason, reminded him of sparklers: vivacious, witty, bright enough to blind and scorching hot if you get too close. You didn’t notice him as you simply walked by, chuckling at a dumb joke Taketora had told you, just being yourself. But you had caused quite an impression on Kuroo, and after witnessing that view, he wanted to know more about you – and the party was the perfect excuse. Thank God his friend had no romantic interest in you, or else the situation would’ve gotten really awkward.

He had never imagined your personality would be like this, but for some reason it got him even more fascinated. You were, cunning, slick, and provoking - but seemingly only with him. When it came to Yamamoto, you seemed to be sweet and almost caring; a side you hadn’t showed him that night yet, but he was sure he’d see it eventually. You weren’t falling for his usual flirting techniques, so now he knew he’d need to get crafty when it came to stirring you up.

So, there he was, stuck in the middle of some scheme you both had created just for him. It was an honor, really, but as you had said before: this wasn’t a simple cat-and-mouse game, it was a full-on cat fight.

“I’m feeling better than ever, kitten. You look cute when you’re fake worried about me.” His smug face makes a comeback after a few moments of confusion. You felt something shift in his mood. Excitement ran through your veins as you felt silly for thinking he’d be easy to fool around with.

“Hmm, I **_always_** look cute.” You grin cheekily at him. “And I really am worried about you. Just not for the reasons you might think I am.” You wink, and soon after a voice interrupts your conversation.

“Are we playing or not?” Yuuji asks loudly after putting his beer down, grabbing the circle’s attention. Kuroo’s eyebrows twitch in annoyance as he tries to not let the other male get to him. After figuring out that the plan was to make him feel jealous of the boy, he was determined to try his best at ignoring everything Teru did.

You didn’t know what was better, seeing Kuroo absolutely pissed at your friend earlier, or him trying so hard to control himself now.

“I-I’ll start!” The girl sitting beside Teru says flustered, reaching for the bottle and giving it a spin. You guessed she had taken a liking to Yuuji, considering she was glancing at him anxiously while waiting for the bottle to stop. It didn’t matter though, you had something else to do at that moment.

“So, Tetsu.” You grab the boy’s attention by using his first name. “You think it’s true what people say?” You move away from him slightly, putting your hands on top of his located on your hips.

“What do people say exactly, Y/N?” Your name tasted like honey leaving his lips. You proceed to grab one of his wrists and move his hand out of position. You guide it to your collarbones and then your neck, making him wrap his fingers weakly on your throat.

“That thing about people with big hands. If the size is proportionate, y’know.” You smirk at him, and the face of surprise he wore for a split-second was priceless. He composed himself quickly, but still had a hard time thinking of a comeback when he all he could feel was his blood rushing south instead of going to his brain.

“Would you like to find out, kitten?” He squeezes lightly, loving the little yelp you let escape from your mouth.

“No need, I’m pretty sure the rumors are true based on... that.” And then you pointed towards his boxers, no shame in calling out you had noticed his boner.

“Then, you should also be sure that I know how to use it really well.” You look at him incredulously. What a cocky bastard – yes, pun intended. You were about to retort when Terushima announced.

“My turn!” Apparently, you’d missed the other girls round, and now Yuuji was waiting for the bottle land on someone. Yaku decided that the order of playing would be reversed for this round, so after Yamamoto it was your turn.

“People from that aren’t from our Uni spin twice, blondie.” Kuroo smirks as he warns him. His hand had left your throat and was back at its initial position.

“Even better then.” Teru smirks, and as if fate decided, the bottle landed on Tetsu, meaning he’d be asking a ‘truth’ to your friend. Kuroo grins largely, already having an idea in his head.

The group was still chatting while eyeing the older male expectantly. Everyone there could notice the animosity between the pair, so they were anxious to see what Kuroo would come up with to pester the other.

“Why don’t you tell us about an embarrassing sex story of yours, blondie?” Damn, that’s a low blow. You turn your body around a bit to look at the blond. He didn’t seem bothered having to tell something that personal to people he barely knew. He gives you the type of smile that made you shiver, and not in a good way. After being deep in thought for some seconds, he spoke up.

“There was this one time that I was with a girl from school in a party.” Oh shit. Was he going to tell them **_that_** story? “We decided to have a quickie in the bathroom since all of the rooms in the place were occupied. But in the heat of the moment the girl forgot to lock the door.” That accident was the reason you stopped going to parties with Yuuji. Not only did you guys always end up together at the end, but after that traumatizing experience you decided it was enough. You thought it was better to be with other people during those gatherings, and to only hook-up with him in one of your houses.

“I was sitting on the toilet lid while she was riding me. And then out of nowhere the owner of the house entered the bathroom. We got so startled that she literally fell off my dick and I broke the toilet’s lid while trying to get up and zip my pants.” Everyone laughed hysterically at the stupid story, and Bokuto asked him.

“What about the girl? What did she do afterwards?” He curiously said, while tearing up from imagining the ridiculous situation.

“I don’t remember, actually. What **_did_** you do, babe?” What an asshole. You sort of knew this was coming, but it still made you want to bury your head in a hole. He was looking directly at you while chuckling at your expression. The laughter died off when the group understood the girl in the story was you, and you felt Kuroo’s grip on your thighs tighten. Surely they’d be bruised by tomorrow.

“In my defense,” You started. “You were the one who told me you had locked the door, dumbass!” You decided that the best way to deal with the situation was with humor. And it worked, everyone cackled again. Besides the man underneath you, of course. It was taking all his self-control to not just make you shut up with his own mouth. I guess he didn’t find the narrative very funny, huh.

“After the public humiliation we had just gone through, there was only one thing to do: laugh it off and agree on never going to parties together ever again. Thank God the owner of the house just closed the door and ignored us.” You said while giggling at the recollection. The conversation ended there, as Yaku told Teru that his round wasn’t over yet.

Meanwhile, you were basking in pride as your plan against Kuroo worked out perfectly – if you ignored Yuuji messing with you on purpose seconds ago. While you were speaking, you had felt the black-haired man tense up under you at every word that left your mouth. It was at that time you knew your end-goal was getting closer. Just a little more pushing and he would burst.

The game continued and Terushima spun the object again. It landed on Hina this time. The girl didn’t even need time to think about it, as if she had thought about her dare even before the bottle decided who to point to.

“I dare you to change positions with Y/N!” And then, **_silence_**.

“What. The. Fuck.” Both boys involved in the dare said in unison, and the group erupted in laughter once again.

“Good one, Hina.” Kai said in the middle of his chortling, earning an evil-wishing glare from Kuroo. This wasn’t on your plans, but the pure disgust in Tetsu’s face made this unexpected turn of events worth it.

“Good luck with him, kitty.” You whisper to him as mischief adorned your features, and you pat him on the shoulder.

You got up and everyone was whistling and screaming in excitement, just like when Bokuto got undressed. You lock eyes with Teru, and for the first time that night he looked displeased. You were both in the middle of exchanging positions as you sarcastically speak.

“He’s all yours, baby.” You sit down at your initial place, hearing him mumble something along the lines of ‘you’re gonna pay for this’. Kuroo refused to have him sit on his lap without wearing pants, and Yaku gave him a free pass to put on that one article of clothing. Terushima sat on top of him, still bothered by the situation he found himself in.

“Are you for real? You’ve got a boner? Right now?” Tersuhima’s words mocked him, just like Kai’s had earlier.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go limp in a second just from looking at you, blondie.” They both tried to keep as much distance between themselves as possible. You couldn’t hear their conversation, but the tension in the air around them seemed deadly. This party had turned into a weird shit-show, and you were more than pleased to be a part of it.

“Shall we continue?” Kai speaks after wiping a tear out of his eyes from laughing at his long-term friend.

You decided to wait for something interesting to happen during the game instead of trying to bother Kuroo right now. The fact that you couldn’t directly provoke him anymore was a bit annoying, but you knew Teru would be playing his part at it, so no need to worry.

Yamamoto’s turn is up, and you’re finally relaxing. All the witty comments and sexual tension were wearing you off a bit, so you’d gladly take a quick break before continuing your advances towards the boy. But Hina had other plans for you. You really can’t have a single moment of peace in this place, huh.

“You should stop rubbing yourself in Kuroo’s face, freshman.” Wow, so much for sorority and girls supporting girls. You turn your head to the side so you could look at her face, and damn she looked **_pissed_**. A smile of astonishment was placed on your lips, you couldn’t believe what you had just heard.

“I’m sorry, what did you just say to me?” You wonder incredulously, begging her to repeat that sentence.

“I told you to stop trying to get it on with Kuroo. He isn’t interested in you, and you’ll end up with a bad reputation if you try to flirt with every hot guy on campus. Just consider this a junior giving you some advice.” Despite her lips being pursed in a smile, her eyes screamed ‘don’t touch my man, slut’, and that was **_not_** a vibe.

“Oh, wow. Thank you **_so much_** for your help, wisdom junior, what would I do without you?” You say mockingly and roll your eyes before continuing. “Listen, I’ve got nothing against you Hina, you seem cool and all, but jealousy and envy are a disease. You should go get them treated while you can, sweetie.” You speak calmly. You were used to girls bad-mouthing you because you weren’t afraid to flirt and explore your sexuality. Internalized misogyny really can be a bitch sometimes.

“I am **_not_** jealous!” She hissed as quietly as possible. “Me and Kuroo are basically dating, he just hasn’t asked me out formally yet! We always hook-up, I don’t need to be jealous of someone like **_you_**.” Venom dripped from her words, and she was starting to get on your nerves.

“I’m sorry if I got in the middle of your little fling, girl, but trying to put me down because Tetsu’s leading you on is **_so_** not the move. You should talk to him to clear up whatever is going on between the two of you. But if he hasn’t asked you out, technically he’s free game, y’know.” You shrug your shoulders, not feeling bad for her at all. That guy’s appearance screamed ‘fuckboy’; only blind people couldn’t see he was the type to sleep around and not get serious.

She stared at you with her mouth open in shock, unable to think of a comeback. She huffed in annoyance and gave up trying to intimidate you, turning around to initiate a conversation with Bokuto.

While you two had your little unpleasant chat, another conversation was happening at the same time. Yamamoto was also completing both of his rounds, but no one cares about that.

“So,” Kuroo spoke to Terushima. “why exactly are you trying to make me jealous over Y/N? What do you gain from it?” Terushima who was boringly scrolling through his Instagram feed stops and looks at him with an arched eyebrow.

“Oh, so you do have brains? Didn’t think you’d notice it, rooster-head.” He pokes fun at the other man. “I like playing along her schemes, I always get to annoy people and that’s really entertaining.” He responds in a thrilled manner, recalling all the times he had helped you out with guys that thought they had tamed you.

“You’ve got a really cunning and bad personality, don’t you?” He sighs, feeling drained from holding back not only his jealousy, but his lust towards you during the whole night.

“I guess so. But the three of us are birds of a feather, so you shouldn’t be complaining, comb-head.” Tetsurou groans at the nickname, rolling his eyes.

“Maybe. Wait, the three of us?” He’s confused now, frowning his eyebrows trying to understand what Yuuji said.

“What, did you think **_I_** came up with this idea?” He chuckles, grabbing the beer you had left beside Kuroo earlier and sipping it before continuing. “Y/N’s the one who asked me to do this. Honestly, her personality is even worse than mine. I just go along with her bad ideas, that’s all.”

He was stupefied after hearing that. He knew you were playing with him, but not **_that_** much. Damn, you were good. Even better than him probably. He nodded his head from side to side, a bitter chuckle left his lips. He had already lost this battle, but that didn’t mean the war was over quite yet.

After both conversations ended at basically the same time, Yamamoto was bright red from holding hands with the girl on his side, so you guessed that this was the dare he had to complete. And that meant you were the next one on the list.

You get the bottle before anyone needs to remind you to do so and give it a spin. It stops, and points to Terushima’s seat, or at least where he was supposed to be. He turns around on Kuroo’s lap, sitting on his thighs with his back towards the man, now facing you. Tetsu’s face showed abhorrence, but he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Truth or dare, princess?” Yeah, you were fucked. Just like you always called him TeruTeru when you had a bad idea, he called you princess when he was about to do something you’d find troublesome.

“You know I have to pick truth, Yuu.” You sigh at him, legs crossed and sitting idly.

“Hmm, since I had to tell everyone about an embarrassing sex experience, why don’t you lighten the mood by telling us about your best one? No need to get detailed, just tell us their name and why it was the best.” You wanted to slap the cynical smile he was giving you right out of his face. So **_that’s_** what he meant when he said you’d ‘pay for this’ earlier. Well, it could have been worse.

“You just want your ego stroked, don’t you?” You sigh and scratch the back of your neck. “My best experience was with Terushima, and the reason was his tongue ring, obviously.” It’s not like you were against telling everyone that, specially considering the way Kuroo looked ready to grab you right then and there. He was sure he could make you change your opinion about Yuuji being the best. The thing annoying you was the triumphant expression your friend made after hearing something he already knew.

“Get on with it already, I need someone to dare blondie here to get away from me.” Kuroo barked at you. Yuuji was smart sometimes, considering his little ‘truth’ made Tetsu almost burst. Just one more blow and he’d be done for.

“Chill out, the night is still young, kitty.” Looks like he was the one rolling his eyes now instead of you. Oh, how the tables had turned. You move the bottle a second time, and it landed on Bokuto. You had no idea on what to expect, he seemed like a nice guy, but he did dare Kuroo to strip last time.

You caught yourself thinking about how weird the flow of the game had been since the start, while Bokuto seemed to be thinking hard about your dare. It was like you and the black-haired male were always in your own little world - not caring about your surroundings at all - and the rest of the group had their own conversations going on, not caring about the lack of attention you two demonstrated.

“I dare you to kiss someone from this circle, Y/N!” He pulls you out of your head with his screaming, looking proud for coming up with the dare.

“Oh, okay. That’s an easy one.” You already knew what you had to do. This was the moment in which you knew all your efforts in getting Kuroo to chase you would be paying off. You stand up, eyeing Kuroo in a predatory manner and you couldn’t wait to finally wipe that smug look off his face. You walk over to be right in front of Kuroo, Terushima still on his lap. The blond recognizes your expression, knowing this would be your final blow. “Get up, we can’t make out if you’re sitting down.” You command teasingly, and Kuroo starts moving to get up, pushing Yuuji off him.

“Not you, kitty, I’m talking to Yuu. Better luck next time, though.”

Ahh, that expression. You waited for the whole night just for that moment. The way his mouth was left open in shock, no comebacks, or smirks. The emotion of pure betrayal decorating face as he furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips, nodding his head from side to side as a huff of breath left his nose, admitting his defeat. You thrived on the pure bliss of building up his expectations until it was almost unbearable, only to shatter them into a million pieces the second after. The exact moment when your prey realized that they had fallen right in your trap really was the best. Yup, that was definitely better than any kind of sex.

Terushima got up on his feet, not surprised by your last move. You loved crushing people’s egos, so it wasn’t anything new for him. He grabbed your hips, still keeping a little distance, waiting for you to make the first move and kiss him.

What you didn’t expect though, was for Kuroo to also stand up and come in-between you, grabbing you by your thighs and propping you up, carrying you over his shoulder. Everyone was startled, including you who let out a surprised yelp. What the hell was he doing?

“I’m done with this game, kitten. Let’s go play something else.” He said while turning around and proceeding to leave the circle. “Don’t wait for us, guys. We won’t be back so soon.” He made clear, and you couldn’t help but smile in pleasure. He was even better entertainment than you had imagined.

“See you later, people.” You wave while being carried away, sending a wink in the direction of Hina, and you swear she was about to explode.

“You really got me there, Y/N. But why don’t we see if you’re **_that_** bold without your little friend around?” He gave a light smack to your butt. “But be careful, I never lose when it comes to one-on-one games. They are my specialty, after all.” And that was the last thing he said before going up the stairs that led to the second floor; the place where all bedrooms were located at.

In the meantime, the group was left profusely confused at the occurrence, and Yamamoto seemed to be genuinely concerned about you, once again.

“Will Y/N be okay? Kuroo looked ready to pounce her when they left.” He asked worriedly to his friends.

“I think you’re worried about the wrong person, buddy. He fell right into her trap.” Terushima sits on the ground again, lighting up a cigarette he had on his pocket and inhaling the smoke, before letting it slip through his mouth. “She has had him wrapped up around her little finger ever since the moment they first met.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiyaa this is the second chapter, i hope you guys liked it :D


	3. Curious Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kuroo finally reach his bedroom, but the game between you two isn't quite over yet.

Kuroo reaches the top of the stairs and is met with the hallway leading to the rooms. His steps are large and quick, eager to put the plan he had in store for you in action. He opens the door of what you assumed was his bedroom, entering the place with you still on his shoulder, locking it soon afterwards.

“You’re gonna let me down now, or what?” You say in a playful manner, beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable by being carried around by him. He didn’t answer, heading to his queen-sized bed that you couldn’t really see because of your position. He let you down on it slowly, laying you on your back on the soft mattress. Your feet touched the ground since you were a bit on the edge of the bed, and the comforters felt soft and cozy underneath you. You sprawled your arms on it, closing your eyes and enjoying the pleasant feeling of lying down on that piece of heaven.

“Feeling comfortable, kitten?” Kuroo stood in front of you, observing the way your figure moved around on his bed, as he made a mental note to buy more expensive cotton comforters later. The view of you enjoying yourself on his bed with that expression on your face was worth all the money he had spent.

You open your eyes in a lazy manner, a smirk appearing on your lips at the sound of the boy’s voice. “Hmm, yes. Extremely comfortable, kitty.” You prop yourself up on your elbows, staring at him and licking your lips as if you just saw the tastiest dessert on a fancy restaurant’s menu. “Wanna join me? You’ve got a pretty big bed, you know.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here, Y/N. There’s no need to hurry, is there?” He says and moves to open his closet, grabbing something you couldn’t identify what it was. You frown slightly at what he says, feeling a bit impatient from all the teasing that happened earlier, but still curious about his little scheme. He’s standing in front of you again, hands behind his back holding something, and had that stupid grin plastered on his pretty face. “I told you we would be playing a more entertaining game, didn’t I?”

He now shows you the object he held. You’re fully sat on the bed now, arching an eyebrow defiantly and speaking in a mocking tone. “A blindfold?” You snatch the fabric out of his hands, and he knows you fell for his bait by the glint you had in your eyes.

“The game’s called ‘Time Bomb’. I’ll set up a timer of seven minutes after blindfolding you, and during that time I’m allowed to touch you anywhere and do anything I want, as long as it doesn’t involve any form of sex. Of course, if you feel uncomfortable just tell me and I’ll stop immediately. Also, if you try to reach out to touch me instead of staying still, you have to remove one article of clothing. After the timer ends, we change positions, and so it goes. The game ends when someone gives up, and that person must complete one request the other has. Wanna give it a try, kitten?” He has his hands on his hips while explaining, and you can’t help but let out a heartfelt chuckle before answering him.

“You think **_you_** can beat me at **_that_**? Are you sure?” You laugh again, and you can see his eyes twitch in annoyance because you’re not taking him seriously. You throw the mentioned fabric you had in hands on top of the bed, proceeding to get up and stand right in front of him, looking up to his face in a challenging manner. “Let’s do it. But without the blindfold. I want to watch you try and tempt me, Tetsu.”

“We haven’t even started yet and you’re already changing the rules, huh.” He stares right through you, bending down slightly to have your faces linger closer. “What a bad, bad kitten. I’ll have to teach you some good manners later.” He whispers the last sentence near your ear, causing goosebumps to run through your skin. Okay, maybe this game would be harder than you thought. Somehow, the atmosphere and tension between you two had grown 100x worse in that closed space, and now you knew that resisting him was going to be tough. However, you already had something in mind that you wanted to request from him, so you had to win.

He moved away from you, giving you a few seconds to recollect yourself. He grabbed the chair located near his desk and moved it towards an empty space in the room and looked at you again. “Want to flip a coin to see who goes first?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll let you get a head start this time.” You move to the chair, sitting on it as he reached for his phone to set the timer. “Oh yeah, I almost forgot.” You speak, and he stops his action to glance at you, but he didn’t expect to be encountered with **_that_** sight.

You slowly begin taking your shirt off, trying to shake Kuroo a little before beginning. You open your eyes after pulling the piece off of you, your red lace bra cupped your breasts perfectly, and the way you adjusted the straps of it in a delicate manner made Kuroo’s pants grow tighter.

“Holy fuck.” He mutters, feeling his breath get caught in his throat. His mouth was agape, and eyes flooded with lust and desire.

“You’re shirtless already, so I thought it’d only be fair if I were too. Can’t have you coming up with any excuses for losing, right?” You tease him, but he shows no reaction besides biting his lower lip and shifting around uncomfortably in his clothes. “What now? Cat got your tongue or something?” You repeat the question he made you earlier that night, basking in the effect you had on him. You really did have him wrapped around your finger.

“All this talking will get you nowhere if you can’t win, you know. Why don’t we get started so I can shut this pretty little mouth of yours?” He holds his phone with the screen turned to you, showing the mark of seven minutes. You throw the shirt you held over to his desk and he’s standing in front of you once more.

“Begin the countdown, sir.” You speak teasingly, crossing your arms over your chest, making them look more prominent than before. He touches the screen, setting the timer, and leaves the phone on top of the bed.

“I’m more of a ‘Daddy’ type of guy, but that could also be interesting.” Oh, the love and hate relationship you had with that smug face of his. If he could just stop speaking for a second, you’d be able to focus on how hot he looked right now, instead of wanting to slap the shit out of him. “Shall we take it slow at first, kitten?” He circles around you, stopping as he’s facing your back, so you can’t see his movements any longer.

“You’re the boss, Kuroo. Watch out for the time, though.” Right after you finish you sentence, you can feel cold fingers touching your shoulders, jumping slightly at the sudden contact. It was a featherlike sensation, causing shivers to run through your spine, and he softly made his way along your folded arms with his digits. He reached for your hands, and you could feel his face close to yours as he spoke.

“No hiding away from me, kitten.” Kuroo tenderly grabbed your hands and led them away from your torso. The man looked down at you, eating up the incredible view of your chest. Your heartbeat was faster than normal, and you anticipated his next move. You craved more of his touch, but you wouldn’t give in that early in the game.

Tetsurou grasped one of your bra straps and pulled it upwards and then let it go, hearing the elastic material slap against your skin. You let out a contained whimper, enjoying the stinging sensation it gave you.

“You wore these for that blondie tonight?” He walks to be face to face with you. “Planned on spending the night with him or something?” He grabs your knees with his hands, spreading your legs, then crouching down and positioning himself between them on his knees. He looked better than you expected in that spot. His hands slowly started to move upwards on your thighs, massaging them with every movement, and you were denied the option of rubbing your legs together to contain your arousal.

“Jealous much?” You smirk, ignoring the crescent heat growing in you at his every action, even if you still had your pants on.

“Not one bit. You ended up in my room after all, didn’t you?” His hands were placed on your inner thighs now, and he gave the place a squeeze. You feel unable to control your impulse to close your legs, instantly regretting trying that as you saw his smirk grow wider. “So sensitive, baby.” He mocks you, and you click your tongue in irritation, still incapable of turning your gaze away from him.

Only God knows how fucking sexy he looked in-between your thighs. His eyes were hooded, and he constantly licked his lips, salivating at the feeling of you beneath his touch – he couldn’t wait to get your clothes off. As you looked down on him because of the position you two were, you had the faux belief that you had some kind of dominance in that scenario, but he was just playing with you, leading you right where he wanted you to be.

This really must be his specialty, considering you were entranced by every detail and unspoken feelings he portrayed to you. It might not look like it to someone watching from afar, but he was taking in all the reactions you gave him, discovering your weak spots, what you liked or didn’t, and if you were enjoying the little game he proposed. He wished for nothing more than your need for him to be as bad as his need for you is. He was attentive to your body, keeping in mind that if he sensed even the slightest bit of discomfort, he’d stop immediately.

He got up slowly, never breaking eye contact with you, and his left hand reached for your throat. Meanwhile, his other hands’ thumb and index finger found their places at holding your chin, forcing you to look up at him. You feel his grip tighten around your neck, and a wave of excitement flows through you, causing you to squirm on your seat. It excited you to be under his control for a bit, with both of his hands on you.

His thumb makes way to your lower lip, playing with it leisurely. Your mouth opens slightly, and you close your eyes. His finger enters your mouth, and you get startled by the feeling. He presses down on your tongue with it, before ordering you.

“Suck it.” A playful glint appeared on your eyes as you opened them, and you proceeded to remain motionless, refusing to obey him. You stuck out your tongue more, contrary to what he had told you to do.

He lets out a small and humorless chuckle, and you can feel him squeezing the sides of your throat even harder, making you slightly faint headed because of the sudden cut in your blood flow. He bowed down until there was barely any space separating your faces.

“I said: **_suck it_**.” The tone he uses makes you shiver, and any resolve you had in you to try and piss him off flies right of the window. You can feel your core clenching around nothing as you proceed to carefully close your mouth around his digit, staring deeply into his hazel eyes as you move your tongue against it, coating it with saliva. Then, you give it one long and hard suck, closing your eyes at the pleasure coming from his hand on your neck and making you obey him with that harsh and lewd voice tone. “ ** _Good girl._** ”

You can feel the heat pooling between your legs as he let out those two words, and you almost lose yourself; however, you both are quickly pulled out of your little bubble as Kuroo’s alarm sets off - warning that his seven minutes were over. He pulls his finger out of your mouth with a small ‘pop’ sound, continuing to move away, and giving it a quick lick - as if savoring your flavor - and a leering look takes place in his features. He walks to the bed and turns off the timer as you get up to grab the phone, so your turn can begin. He sits down on the chair and put his hands behind his neck, stretching his body out and giving you the image of what paradise looks like.

“I’m ready whenever you are, kitten.” A satisfied smile is plastered along his lips, and you can’t help but want to turn him into a mess at that exact moment. Oh, to break down his conceited attitude and make him beg for you – what a dream.

“Brace yourself, baby.” You declare and start the timer once more. You make your way towards him, swaying your hips more than necessary, and stop behind him, imitating his strategy on the first round.

“I heard lots of rumors about you around college, Kuroo.” You place your fingers in the back of his neck, moving it along his nape and scratching his skin softly. You reach his hair, and your digits get lost on his back locks while massaging his scalp. At the same time, your other hand moves from his shoulder to his chest, and then to his upper abdomen. You touch your lips near his ear and whisper. “None of them were good, unfortunately. Bad boys need to get punished, you know.” You pull his head backwards as you say, causing a pang of pain to fly through him, and you can hear a groan of pleasure escape from his throat as the bulge on his pants grow considerably. “Didn’t know you liked it rough. Such a naughty cat.” You let his hair go and stop touching him, watching as his Adam’s apple moves up and down when he gulps nervously, seeing you make your way to face him from the front.

He felt like he was drunk in lust as you said that; the way your voice seemed so innocent but contrasted so well with the sinful behavior you displayed made him go crazy. All he wanted to do was tackle you onto the bed and fuck you senseless, until the only thing leaving your lips were screams of his name. He wanted to watch you sob and beg for his cock, turning you into someone who was fully his; but he couldn’t. Not now at least, the game was still going after all.

“You shouldn’t play with fire, Y/N. You’re bound to get burnt.” As you gaze at him, you let out a smile. You move to sit across his thighs, crossing your legs one on top of the other and turn your torso sideways to face him. You let out a fake disappointed sigh and your hands reach for the top part of his pants, getting dangerously close to his aching erection. You feel his breath hitching, and begin making your way up his torso, taking all the time in the world in fondling each and every one of his toned muscles. You finally wrap your arms around his neck, less than two inches separating your mouths as you lean towards him.

“Maybe that’s exactly what I want,” You touch your foreheads before continuing. “ ** _Daddy_**.” You make sure to voice it out slowly, making each syllable count. As soon as you say that name, Kuroo loses it.

“You asked for it, kitten.” He almost growls, closing the distance between the two of you so quickly you don’t even see it coming. His hands that once stood idly beside his body now roamed free around yours, finding their first destination at your waist. His lips were rough against yours, overwhelming ever fiber of your being. He didn’t wait for you to make a move, commanding the kiss and pushing his tongue against your mouth, and you gladly opened it for him. The way the pads of his calloused fingers pressed against your skin, and the manner in which your tongues entangled themselves with each other with such urgency and yearning was driving you mad. All your seduction plans had been forgotten, and the only thing on your mind was your desire for more. More of his touches, more of his attention, more of the way he made you feel so incredibly good. More of Kuroo Tetsurou.

You felt breathless, and the kiss became sloppier as the seconds passed by. The way you kept pulling his hair and your ass pressed down on his boner made the man feel as if he was on cloud nine. You tasted addictive, and he needed to experience more of that sweet bliss; he couldn’t get enough. He devoured you with his mouth, and the way his fingers prodded at your sensitive skin left you in ecstasy. He broke your contact off, sucking weakly on your bottom lip, and proceeded to attach his mouth to your neck, leaving open mouthed kisses and hot breaths on the place. His right hand began fondling you over your bra, and you let out a sinful moan at the sensation, throwing your head back in satisfaction. You rubbed your thighs together, attempting to contain your wetness and relief the incessant throbbing you felt on your cunt.

“You sound so pretty, baby. Is it all for me?” He asked before sucking harshly on that one spot – the one on the junction of your neck and shoulder – that always made you roll your eyes in pleasure, and you let out a needy whimper. That was definitely going to leave a mark you couldn’t hide tomorrow.

As soon as things were starting to get heated, the alarm just had to play. You both stop abruptly, and as you restored a bit of your consciousness, you feel embarrassed at yourself for getting caught up in his game so easily. You get up from his lap, deciding to pretend nothing had happened and you weren’t starving for him to touch you again.

“You have to take a piece of clothing off, kitty. No touching allowed, remember?” Kuroo could see you were trying hide the fact that you wanted more as you spoke, and the amount of self-restraint you had in you truly amazed him.

“Jesus, you must be some sort of devil, Y/N.” He speaks, getting up from the chair and shaking his head sideways, impressed by you not caving in into his advances. The way you seemed unbothered by everything he did was starting to frustrate him. “I’ll strip for you, so why don’t you go sit down and enjoy the view.”

And you did as he said. You relaxed against the chair, but not for long. As soon as you saw Kuroo getting out of his tight pants once again that night, you felt your body tense up, regretting not opting for wearing that blindfold; it’d have been easier for you that way.

Now that the lighting was better, opposing to how it was in the truth or dare circle, you could feel your mouth water at the sight of his full body, especially his thick thighs and massive volume on his boxers. You couldn’t help but glance at the shape of his member, the tip of it almost reaching the end of the elastic band on his underwear and poking out, even when it wasn’t standing straight up. To say the least: he was **_big_** ; he really lived up to the gossip flying around campus about his size. However, what really matters to you are his skills in bed – but you were sure he had those in check too.

“Need to take a breather, baby?” He shamelessly palms himself through his last piece of clothing, walking towards you after setting off the timer. “Or, you could give up and we head to the bed so I can take care of you properly.” He stares into your eyes, bending down to stay on the same eyelevel as you, and supporting himself with his hands on your thighs, grasping them again. “I can see the way you’re squeezing your thighs together. You must be so wet for me right now.” And then, you have an idea.

You grab his biceps and caress him, and Kuroo is confused at your actions before you speak up. “Why don’t you find out how wet I am for yourself?” You place your hands on top of his, and lead them to where the button of your pants were. “I did touch you just now, so I need to remove a piece of clothing, right?” A smirk appeared on your features as you saw him lick his lips, eyes turning darker. Everything was going according to your plan.

“You’re right, Y/N, those are the rules.” He kneels in front of you, your legs opening so he can fit comfortably in the middle of them. He begins to undress you, revealing you red lace panties, the ones that matched your bra. He glances up at you quickly, waiting for some sort of flustered reaction to have him see you so exposed, but all you do is smile sweetly at him – as if this was a normal occurrence on your routine. He gets your pants completely off with your help, and you can swear there’s drool escaping from his open mouth right now.

Your lower body left him astounded. The way your thighs were soft and smooth and had just the right thickness to them, and also how the red color seemed to fit you so well, was changing his mind about the possibility of him winning this game. His only desire was to have your thighs on top of his shoulders and pressing against the sides of his head, as he ate you out like there was no tomorrow. You really were testing his limits.

“The clock’s ticking, kitty. You better hurry up if you want to win.” You run one of your hands through his hair and place the other on his cheek. Kuroo felt his dick throbbing through his boxers and precum dampening the fabric. He stopped paying attention to your thighs, looking directly at your clothed sex now.

“You sure talk a lot for someone that’s this drenched just from some kissing.” You get annoyed at his comment, pulling slightly on his hair, eliciting another groan from him. “No need to show your claws, kitten.” He mocks you, and as you’re about to come up with a retort, you feel his tongue on your inner thighs. He leaves messy and wet kisses, combined with some hard sucks, leaving your skin red and more sensitive than normal. His right hand reaches to touch your pussy, the rough pads of his fingers against your needy core making you moan loudly in surprise. “Fuck. I can’t wait to taste you later, baby.” He speaks, his hot breaths colliding with your sensitive area sent waves of pleasure through your body.

He continues working his way up your thighs with his mouth and tongue, basking in the delightful feeling of tasting you, all while stroking your core in soft motions, teasing you to no end.

“You’re so gonna pay for this.” Right after you finish speaking, you let out one last moan when his fingers press against your clit, and he leaves a harsh bite mark as close as possible to your core. His time tempting you is over, and his phone buzzes on top of the bed. He draws away form you, licking your slick that he had collected from your soaked panties with his fingers, and feeling himself get even bigger when doing so. He had never been more turned on in his life, and he felt like if he didn’t get any relief soon, he’d explode.

“Let’s end this already, kitten.” He takes his place on the chair, eye-fucking you as you moved to grab his phone and start the timer. He felt blessed by some sort of divine force to have you wandering around in his room only in your underwear, walking wobbly steps because your legs were trembling from his advances earlier. He thought that Terushima was one hell of a lucky guy to have slept with you.

“Don’t worry, Kuroo. When I win during this round, I’ll take it easy on you.” You decided that you were done with playing, and you wanted to finish this now. The perfect idea on how to make him give up came to your mind as you saw his hands resting on top of his thighs.

Making your way towards him, you smile, already predicting your victory. You sit down on his right thigh, holding his shoulders for some balance. He could feel your wetness seeping through the lace, marking a spot in his leg with your juices, and he found that sight the hottest thing he had ever seen.

You begin to rub yourself against his muscles, the friction from your panties rubbing on your clit and on his strong thigh made you throw your head back slightly and sigh in content, finally able to give some attention to your needy cunt. You looked back at his face when you felt his breaths getting heavier, and you felt you could orgasm just from the expression he wore.

Kuroo was blown out of his mind with desire, he clenched his jaw and squinted his eyes. He observed you as if you were the most delicious meal, and he could no longer hold back from feasting on you. Your lips turn upwards in a half smile, as you rub yourself harder on his flexed thigh.

Then, you delivered your last blow. You let out a raw, needy, loud and impure moan of his first name, elongating the last syllable. The way you were using him to your own pleasure, getting yourself off on his thigh without giving him any attention - like he was just a sex toy to you - made something light up inside of him. It was so fucking sexy, and he wanted to keep watching you, but his desire to ruin you and put you in your place spoke louder at that moment.

He lifts you up, grasping your ass roughly as you let out a sound of surprise by his sudden action. You wrap your legs around his waist and grab his shoulders with more force, in fear of falling. He threw you in his bed, towering over your figure, caging you between his arms, and you could feel his cock encountering your clenching entrance, both of the fabrics of your underwear impeding the direct touch you craved.

“That’s it, kitten, I give up. You beat me at my own game.” He purrs, lips on the shell of your ear, leaving lecherous kisses and licks underneath it. You whimper at the feeling, squirming at the words you so desperately wanted to hear. “Tell me what you want. I’ll do anything.” He backs away slightly from your figure, staring down at you hungrily, waiting for your answer. He licked his lips, and you revel on the feeling of superiority as you leisurely place your palms on his cheeks, holding his face in your hands.

“You see, I was thinking about something.” You move one of your hands to the top of his head, gripping his locks tenderly and spreading your legs wider. “Why don’t you put this sassy little mouth of yours to some actual good use, kitty?” You begin to weakly push his head lower, guiding him to where you needed his tongue at.

He lets out a hum of approval, understanding perfectly what you wanted him to do. His nose grazed against your cleavage, then your stomach, until he reached the elastic band of your panties.

“If your intention was to punish me by doing this, you’re in a for a ride, baby.”

That’s the last thing he says before pulling your panties off of you, and at that moment you knew: the night was still young, and the games weren’t near to being over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how to use ao3 lmao. this is the first "chapter" of a fic i have on tumblr so yeah, give me some feedback if you feel like it :)


End file.
